Truth or Dare, With The Pack
by JojoBells
Summary: When Edward is away, Bella will play... Truth or Dare with the pack. It's a very good thing Alice can't see them!
1. Jacob's back!

**This takes place after Eclipse before Breaking Dawn… the time Fabulous Mrs. Stephenie Meyer left out. But as if Breaking Dawn won't happen the same way. Sorry. But you'll still love it….. Hopefully.**

**BPOV**

I was having a really good dream. Surprisingly, because Edward had left the night before to go hunting and wouldn't be back for another full day, and I never had good dreams when he wasn't with me.

Anyways I was dreaming of what our honeymoon would be like. This time I imagined it in Paris. We got a hotel room right by the Eiffel tower. Who cares if one really exists? It existed in my dream, and that's all that matters.

So I was having this awesome dream and when I was suddenly awaken from my bliss by an annoying tapping on my window.

I groggily sat up in bed and looked out to see what was making that noise, and I see none other than, my bestest werewolf buddy, Jacob Black. Wait I thought he had left everyone, and was out and about, trying to forget everything… Whatever! Who cares! I thought as I rushed to the window suddenly wide awake. I flung open the window and took Jake into a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you're here! When did you get back? Why didn't you contact me? Do the others know?" I asked him quickly not waiting for a reply to any of the questions.

"Hey Bells." Jake said wrapping his arms around me. "Where's the Le— Edward?"

"He's out hunting," Jake cringed, "He won't be back till tomorrow night… Hey what time is it?" I asked, noticing for the first time that it was fully light outside.

"It's about 1:30 and it's time for you to get up… Want to get out of here?" he asked hopefully. How could I resist? I hadn't seen him in forever. Well not really, but still.

"Yeah! Sure Jake, but I need to get out of my pajamas fir—" I stopped talking and looked down seeing that I was still in my clothes from last night. "Oh… well I don't need to get out of pajamas I guess."

"So can we go now?" he asked happy that I had no other reason to wait.

"First, I need to know something." I said standing on my tipsy toes and lifting my armpit as high to his nose as possible, "Do I stink?" I asked trying to keep my face serious. Jake burst out in laughter.

"No Bella you smell fine now let's go to La Push… you need to talk to the pack." he added, noticeably not as happy as he was seconds ago.

"Why?

"They just need to talk to you. They want you to feel welcome again. And they also are super bored… there aren't any crazy vampires running around so there isn't much to do… and you are very entertaining." he smiled at me.

That was all the explanation I needed. "Okay… let's get this show on the road." I said. And we were off to La Push.

**xxxxx**

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter won't be so short. It will be up shortly after this one is. The Truth or Dare part will still be in next chapter. And please can you guys tell me if you think I should continue! Or do you guys think that Truth or Dare is a pretty used out subject on fanfiction? Somebody please tell me!! Thanks Much!**


	2. Let The Game Begin!

**At least **_**someone**_** wanted this. Thanks, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of… well maybe not many, but a few!******

**And Even though I wish I did, I do ****not**** own any of these amazing characters. I just own my imagination, and the little things it comes up with from time to time. Lucky me right? haha no.. :( Not lucky at all.  
**

**Anyhoooo on to the 2****nd**** chap…………**

**(and now!!:)**

**BPOV**

Leah ran up to me and grabbed me into a hug. I had never really hugged her before so it was kind of awkward. But I still hugged her back.

"Bella! I'm sorry. I know you don't really know me that well but I'd like to apologize for what you do know of me, because it's not good. I've been a… well, Bitch. Ha-ha. Literally! I want to apologize for everything I've said about you. Most not to your face," she mumbled.

"It's okay!" I told her. The next thing I knew Sam, Embry, _Paul_ (Yes Paul!), and Seth were pulling me into a giant group hug. After a while they apologized for being so hostile to the Cullens even after the fight and told me they were glad I was back. Then they finally let go of me.

That's when Emily came up and hugged me as well. Harder than the rest, she didn't have to worry about breaking me. "Bella, I'm glad you're here! These crazy werewolves won't leave me alone! They're so bored and I'm the – was the – only human here who knew about there werewolf-ness so they BOTHER ME!" she was screeching by the end. I had to laugh.

"Well I'm here, so you're not alone, now!" I said smiling.

"So…?" Jake asked everyone when were entered his house. "What ya'll want to do?" he asked swaying from side to side holding his hands behind his back, and winked at Sam. He looked like a little kid trying to con his parents into something.

"Truth or Dare?" Paul asked.

"Ooh! Yeah! Bells, you want to play?" Jake asked, his smile growing. I was starting to think that it was an evil smile.

"Um, sure." I said slowly. Emily and Leah both groaned. "What are the rules?"

"We all get to add one rule ourselves that _**must**_ be followed," Emily began, glaring at all the boys then smiling 'sorry' to me. "We have to stay in the house. My rule!" she snapped when the boys groaned, "Sam?"

"Er… No guy, guy crap!" Sam said.

"When someone pick truth, we get to ask more than one question! But it has to do with the original question. No more than seven questions." said Embry.

"Why seven?" I asked frowning with confusion.

"Because I said so!" he said sticking out his tongue.

"If the dare involves you, you have to participate!" Jake said.

"Nothing dangerous! There are two people here who don't heal quickly!" Seth said. I smiled at him. He was the caring little one and I was glad he remembered our mortality.

"I'm not eating anything gross!" I looked at Leah, hoping she would include me in the rule so I didn't waist mine. "Or Bella, or Emily." She added quickly.

"There is no backing out of a dare!" Paul said, he looked straight at me, "Bella! Oh, and it's your turn."

"Uh, well, I guess uh, have fun…" GREAT! I just wasted my rule like I _didn't_ want to!

"Okay! Let's get started!" Paul said sitting down on the ground. Everyone else did the same, and we were soon sitting in a circle. It went Sam next to Emily, then Jake, Seth, me, Leah, Paul, then Embry was next to Sam also.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, before anyone started.

"Out." Jake said happily. Okay… I guess. I didn't ask further.

"So who should start?" Seth asked.

"I think oldest first!" said Sam, smiling proudly.

"Baby," Emily interrupted, "That would be me, then Leah, _then_ you. But I'll go." She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok…. Jake, Truth or Dare?"

….

….

….

….(Cricket Chirps In The Distance)

"Er… Truth." He said finally. I would be hesitant too if it would have been me Emily was giving that evil smile to. I always thought of her a extremely peaceful and _nice_. This look she was giving him had me _nervous_.

"Okay, Jakey. How about you tell us all what you dreamed about last might! Wait let me put that in question form. Jake, what exactly were you dreaming about last night that you were so animatedly sleep speaking about?"

He gulped. "Umm, it's personal." he said looking at the ground. I swear I could see him blushing. _What was this dream about?_

"Jake!" Emily said, "The game of Truth or Dare isn't a game were you ask impersonal questions! Now answer me!" There was so much authority in her tone you could tell that she was used to putting werewolves in their place.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Do I really have to tell you guys?"

"Like we couldn't hear you Jake!" Paul snickered. They all laughed and Seth shuddered.

"Well I couldn't!" Emily said, "I only know that you guys were laughing about it and complaining that you were thinking about it. And I know Bella doesn't know. She was far away. So I suggest that you enlighten us immediately!" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I dreamed of… Bella." he said looking apologetically at me.

There wasn't anything wrong with that. I had dreamed before of him. We were walking around at First Beach and talking about stupid things. That was fine. I didn't see the harm in that.

Then realization hit me when he looked down and blushed very noticeably. "Uh! Jake what exactly did you dream about happening with me?" I said before my mind filter could stop me.

"You can't ask that. It's not your turn. It's mine!" He looked around the circle we were in. "Paul! Truth or Dare!?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Jake you know it's still my turn!" Emily said with a sly smile. It was obvious that Jake knew fully well that it was still her turn, but was hoping she wouldn't remember. "So _Jake, _what exactly _did_ you dream about happening with Bella!?"

"It was a s-… it was a se-… I…"

"Jake! SPIT IT OUT! The sooner you get this over with the better!" Leah screamed to him.

"Itwasasexdream! IdreamedthatIhadsexwithBella!" he blurted out. I was confused by the speed of his confession, even though I had a pretty good idea of just what exactly he had said.

"Please repeat that. I don't think either Bella or I understood you!" Emily said.

"It. Was. A. Sex. Dream! I. Dreamed. That. I. Had. Sex. With. Bella." I blushed with his slow confession just as much as he did.

"Was it good!?" Emily asked, the evil smile she has looked as if it was a permanent addition to her face now. He seemed to have melted with embarrassment by the way she was shrinking back against the ground. As if that would help anything. "Answer me!" she said slowly.

He simply nodded. With that I burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy until, minutes later, I began to regain composure. "What may I ask, is so funny?" asked Jake, looking around at the others as if they knew.

"You! You had a sex dream about me! I just find that to be extremely funny!" I said trying not to start laughing again.

"Why?" he asked, "Because it's extremely pathetic… like I am?"

"No… I don't know what's so funny actually." He looked down. I wanted him to be less embarrassed so I reminded him that it was his turn.

"Right! Paul, I think you know my question."

Paul groaned.

"Dare?" It came out as more of a question than an answer.

There was an evil glint to Jacob's eyes that I really didn't like. "I dare you to kiss…" he paused for dramatic affect, "LEAH!"

Mine, Leah's and Paul's eyes grew to the size of golf balls! This was going to be good. Man Hater Leah and Easily Angered Paul! "None of those babies kisses either! This has to be real. Well, almost. It has to be believable."

Paul moved a fraction of and inch towards Leah, with a scared look on his face, then stopped. He obviously didn't want to back out of any dare, but I think he was frightened of Leah's reaction. She rolled her eyes at him and closed the distance between them, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. The kiss wasn't short, and boy was it believable. You could totally tell Leah was in control. She looked like she was having fun too. She wasn't an ugly girl. She was very beautiful and any man would agree. So Paul wasn't shy about this either after a while. She began lowering herself back, not breaking the kiss, until he was above her with her back on the ground. A couple second later one of Paul's hands was in her hair and the other was lifting her shirt on one side to expose part of her slim stomach, and running its way up and down her side. She arched her back up to him and sighed. A couple more second of this and then she squirmed out from underneath him and grinned up at Jake, whose jaw was threatening to hit the floor.

"Believable enough for you?" she asked smirking. He just nodded, and then looked away. Leah adjusted her clothes and Paul shifted uncomfortably pulling his legs to his chest. It seemed that everyone besides Seth, who really didn't want to see his sister making out with someone, had moved around to see the show and were now getting back to their original positions. "Paul, it's your turn now."

"Huh?... Oh yeah… uh Bella, Truth or Dare?" he asked. He still didn't look like he had fully recovered from the kiss.

"Truth!" I was not about to do any dares with these Loco Fellas.

"Bella, are you a…"

**xxxxx**

**Can you guys guess what he's going to ask? Review and tell me! Loco Fellas was for you Becca Fecca! I hope you guys don't really hate this story! I'm really happy that some of you guys reviewed and this chapter is for you guys! Sorry if it's not everything you wanted. Personal Message me with **_**any**_** ideas for truths or for dares! This story will get better. I hope you guys review so I can know what you think. Hundreds of people read this so some of you guys can review!**

**AND THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!!**


	3. The Speed!

**Hey! Much thanks to all the reviewers. There weren't much of you but thank you so much! On to chapter 3…**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you a virgin?" Paul asked. _Oh GOD! _The one question I would be truly uncomfortable answering and he asked it!

"Uhh… yeah. Yeah I'm a virgin." I said my voice shaking. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"What? You are fuckin' joking, right?" Paul laughed. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not joking!" I hissed at him.

"Fuck… well I thought that vamps were supposed to be at it all the time. You know… the whole not having to sleep thing." he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"Well I don't know about all that…" I said shrugging.

"So why haven't you guys had sex?" Sam asked.

"It's not your question to ask!" I screeched at him. Surprisingly he flinched away.

"Yeah, Bella's right Sam! It isn't your question to ask!" Thank god! Maybe Paul wasn't so horrible after all! Nope, I was wrong! "It's mine!" I just glared at him. "_Bella! _Why don't you and Edward have sex?" he smirked.

"I… well he doesn't want to…" I said, pathetically hoping that Paul would drop the subject.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy!

"Why?" Paul asked seriously confused "You're not ugly or anything… I would— is he gay?"

"No! God! No, he's not freaking gay! He… he just doesn't want to… to have sex until later." I said, irritated at the question and the fact that Edward had gone back on what he said in the meadow, and after we told Charlie he refused to ruin our wedding night. "He thinks he would hurt me, but I know that he won't, so I wish we could just do it alre—" Emily interrupted my loud ranting.

"God! I know what you mean! Sam wouldn't do me at all, for the longest time!" Emily said, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the memory. I just had to laugh. The way Emily put it was so… funny. "He was like, 'No Emily, I love you but I can't!'" she mimicked him, he voice becoming lower and more manly, "'What if I hurt you! I'm not used to this kind of strength.'" She shook her head in disgust.

"And you were fine after, right!?" I nearly yelled, trying to prove my point, even thought it didn't matter.

Emily giggled very girlishly and blushed. "Well…"

"What?! What happened? That wasn't when you…" I lifted my hand to my face, but didn't say anything more.

"No… that was a long while after." She leaned over and kissed Sam, who was also blushing. "When he at last stopped being so… abstinent, and we finally got to be together I was completely fine." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Good! So, no injuries, right?" I asked.

She giggled again, and Sam covered his mouth to hide his smile. Everyone else looked uncomfortable. They must already know this story; some of them had probably had the misfortune of reliving it with him when his mind would wander.

"Well not injuries exactly, I just couldn't walk right for a while." We both laughed, "Not that I minded, at all! It was the good kind of not being able to walk!" she grinned.

"I wouldn't know." I pouted.

"Well you guys are going to do it after the wedding right?" she asked.

I nodded my head fiercely. "Oh yeah! He promised!"

"Well it's going to be totally worth it! I don't know what he'll be like, because of… well obvious reasons, but I do know that the strength comes in handy. Oh God, and the speed!" she gushed.

"What was it—" I began, but was cut off be Jacob loudly clearing his throat.

Both Emily and I laughed out loud when realizing that we weren't the only ones in the room. "Sorry!" I giggled.

"Uhh! That is so… Uck!" Paul shuddered. I glared at him then turned my gaze to Jacob. What I saw kind of surprised me. He looked really angry.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. I really hope he wouldn't phase. He looked angry enough to though.

"I can't believe you would even think about having sex with that leech!" he barked.

"And why the hell not?" I asked extremely annoyed.

"Because Bells, he could hurt you!" he said in a pleading voice.

"So could you!" I screeched. "So could Seth! So could Sam, and Leah! Hell, I bet Emily could hurt me! It isn't your business who I'm with!"

"Bells," Jacob said, "you made it my business when you discussed the matter in front of us!"

I huffed and took a stubborn position, crossing my arms in front of my chest and lifting my chin in the air in a very un-like me kind of way. "I was having a conversation with Emily! I'm sorry you overheard."

"Whatever Bells!" Jacob said and shifted his body to face away from me.

After a bit of awkward silence I asked them if I needed to leave. Everyone insisted that I didn't. So I stayed.

"Sooo…" Paul said. "If Edward won't be with you, even after the wedding, would you ever go to someone else?"

"Screw you!" I squealed in disbelief.

"Well that may be an option…" Paul said with a very serious voice.

"Uh! You sick perverted dog!" I laughed and pushed his shoulders. He only moved for my benefit. I wouldn't have been able to budge him otherwise.

"Jeez, Bella, I was only kidding. Besides you're not my type!" he stated simple.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded, "Then who is your type? Leah?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Leah, looked a little uncomfortable too. Everyone else saw their expressions and burst out laughing.

"Okay, is it my turn yet?" I asked eager to keep the attention off myself. Paul only nodded his head.

Who to choose?... "Sam! Truth or Dare?"

"I'm feeling lazy, So I'll pick… Truth!"

"Alright, Sam… Have you even spent a whole 24 hours naked?" I asked. He was about to answer, but I stopped him, "But not while in werewolf form, 24 hours naked as a human!?"

"No." he said plainly, but looked like he wasn't being completely honest. I nodded my head. That was a stupid truth. There was nothing embarrassing about that at all.

"Sam, you are such a liar!" Leah said, now standing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone innocent, but his eyes pleading with her to stop. Oh no! This was a very bad question to ask.

"Sam," she said coolly her voice venomous. "I know you remember!" he turned away like he had been punched. "Did what we have really mean so little to you that you could forget it all so easily!?" She was nearly screaming.

"Sorry!" I interrupted. "That was the wrong question to ask! Sam just take your turn… Sorry!"

"Leah…" he said to her, his voice was so soft and caring. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare!" she said confidently. She was trying to put the drama of the last 2 minutes behind her. Good!

"Who was the last person you kissed before Paul?" he asked. His tone was still so caring, and also concerned.

"I picked Dare! Not Truth!" she huffed.

"Just answer please." Sam pleaded.

"It… It was you, Sam." she said looking down at the ground.

He moved to her and lifted her chin. I think everyone panicked at that moment because I know that I thought that he was going to kiss her. That must have been what Emily thought too because her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. But the next couple seconds calmed everyone down.

"We're just going to have to change that aren't we?" he said and looked around the room with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Leah, I dare you to kiss…"

**xxxxx**

_**PLEASE CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT A BETA IS!! i CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! PM OR PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!!**_

**Eeek! Who is he going to dare her to kiss? Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I was **_insert excuse here_ **so I didn't have very much time to work on this story. Review and I'll be happy forever! Please!**


	4. Boooooooobahhh! Deeeeedohh!

A lot of you reviewed chapter 4 when it wasn't a chapter so I'll just put this up in place of 4 and chapter 4 will be on five so everyone who wants to can review!


	5. You're Turning Me Into A Lesbian Slut!

**Okay. This is what you have all seriously been waiting for. I hope to get a lot of reviews. I've finally stepped back into my imagination so I should be updating often. Along with another fanfic I have. It's all human and I already have it mapped, so I just need to know if you like it. If anyone would like to check it out, stop by my profile in a couple days… or hours.**

**Anyway, review and I'll start writing the next chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll update sooner.**

**I got thousands of views on my last actual chapter so I hope some of you **_**can actually **__**review**__** it.**_

"We're just going to have to change that aren't we?" he said and looked around the room with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Leah, I dare you to kiss Bella."

"What?" I stuttered, while Leah screamed.

"So you're trying to turn me into a whore and a lesbian!" Leah screamed at Sam.

"Well he's already turned you into a bitch." muttered Embry looking away. Unluckily for him, everyone heard… including Leah.

Faster than I could see, she took off her shoe and threw it right at his head.

"Ow! I was just kidding." he howled, everyone knew he wasn't. Leah ignored him and then turned to Sam. "So you want me to be a whore and a lesbian?"

"How do you get that?" he asked. Sam did look a little angry, but I think he also looked kind of amused, I couldn't be sure. I didn't say anything else I just sat there hoping he would take back the dare or that annoying guy who used to be on That 70's Show would show up and tell us we had just been "Punk'd".… But so far it didn't look like either was going to happen.

"I get that because I just got dared to kiss Paul. I did it…. one strike for whore!—"

"That doesn't make you a whore!" Paul growled, but Leah ignored him and continued.

"— And now I'm going to have to kiss Bella! One strike for lesbian! What next? Am I going to get dare to fuck Jake?" I really don't think she should have said that because as soon as Jake's name left her lips Sam got a look in his eyes that to me said that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Fine Leah," Sam said, changing his expression to a more innocent one. "If you are really that worried about becoming a lesbian slash whore then you can quit. Would never want you to do anything you didn't want to do." At this comment Leah barked a laugh, but Sam pretended not to hear and just shrugged and sighed.

He was acting a little too innocent if you ask me, but I think he had a plan.

I was still a little nervous about the possibility of having to kiss Leah. I knew I couldn't back out if they did go threw with actually having that her dare, we had all agreed to the rules, and I knew if I was honest with Edward right away my chances were good that he would be okay with it. But I still needed to know what I was going to have to do, for sure. So I finally spoke up again.

"So Leah doesn't have to kiss me?" I asked hopefully.

"No…" Sam sighed, lowering his head slightly and looking at Leah. "But if she does want to keep in this game then she will have to do something else."

Leah growled and glared more intensely at Sam. "What?" she asked miserably.

"You know," Sam said sadly, "This game was meant to be fun. If you are in that much pain just from doing these dares then you really can quit! No pressure and we won't make fun of you for quitting."

"Fucking Liar!" Leah barked! "Give me a fucking dare!" she said purposefully.

Sam grinned. "I dare you to kiss Jake, Leah. And Mean it. It can't just look like you mean it, you have to mean it." He then whispered something in Leah's ear too quiet for me or even any of the others to hear. Then Leah jumped to action, or should I say on Jake. She straddled his lap and licked her lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Poor Seth jumped up and ran out the front door. Nobody seemed to notice him except for me, the rest of them were too rapped up in Leah and Jake even though nothing had happened yet. Pervs!

When the door slammed shut Leah reached for Jake's face and held his jaw lightly in her hands, and slowly reached her mouth to his ear. She whispered something to him and his entire body quivered. She ran her hands down his neck to his chest and with a quick movement Leah ripped Jake's shirt right off of him.

Jake was always warm, you could always feel the heat radiating off of him but right now he had cold chills.

Leah lowered her lips to his chest and slowly kissed him twice right above his nipple, she kept moving lower sliding further down his legs, her mouth was at his belly button, she licked the area around it slowly and both Jake and I shivered. He quickly grabbed her hips with one of his huge, strong hands and her jaw with his other. He pulled her mouth to his and also connected their hips. At first I thought Leah would pull away of slap him but she moaned and pushed her center against Jake's harder.

Jake moved his hands higher up Leah's torso; he pulled her hard against him and then flipped them over. Leah squeaked in shock and then laughed, pushing her chest against Jake's. She then lifted her legs higher and rapped her them around him grinding against him.

Jake gasped and opened his eyes. He looked Leah straight in the eyes and then got off of her. He looked confused, but not as confused as the rest of us looked and definitely not as confused as Leah looked. Leah took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay, I think I'm still in the game…. Will someone call Seth back in?"

**xxxxx**

**Okay. What did you think of this chapter? Well I think I'm going to add a little Leah POV and the next dare in the next chapter… If you all Review! Review! Review! I'll Update! Update! Update!**


	6. Naked In Jakes Lap!

**A/N:**

** I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through my crappy _un-updating_ schedule. I love that there are still some of you who review and alert this story, you guys mean the world to me. If you have any questions feel free to ask me them.**

**Also if you have truth or dare suggestions I'd love to know them, and you'd get credit if you want. :)**

**Again I'm sorry that you always have to wait so long for updates. If I'd just sit down and write, I write enough that I could update every day, but I can't and that makes me a horrible author. I'm so sorry.**

**ALSO, Pretty soon I'm going to go and edit all of the chapters so there aren't spelling mistakes anymore.**

**BPOV**

Seth sat back down in the circle and I admit, I kinda felt bad for him. He wasn't being involved in the game and he had to see his sister making out with his friends. Poor boy.

Leah sighed, irritated and adjusted herself further in her spot, then glared at Jakes; head. He wasn't looking so she glared harder. Then she stopped and looked extremely thoughtful for a moment, before Sam cleared his throat. "Leah, it's your turn, Leah!"

She looked up surprised, "Oh… yeah. Embry—"

He interrupted her by shouting "Dare!"

Leah raised her eyebrow, aggravated. "It's rude not to let me finish my sentence!" Embry shrugged, not really caring. "I said DARE!"

Leah glared at him, "I dare you to sit on Jacob's lap. Naked." This is turning out to be very interesting.

"I don't what to be in your lap! What make you thing I want a man in mine?" Jacob hissed.

"I don't know either way, Jacob. Honestly, you and your demeanor confuse me entirely."

Jacob glared furiously at Leah. She smiled back wickedly. I think she was just glad to get his attention back on herself. "Anyway get on with the dare." Jake and closed his eyes and shook his head slowly in displeasure. Embry sat up and started to strip.

"Whoa, Leah?" I interrupted. "Are you serious? You're going to make him get butt naked?" Leah nodded, looking at me as if I was stupid. I wasn't trying to save him because I was too embarrassed to see him naked. I just knew that if I had been dare to get naked, and stay naked in front of a whole bunch of people I'd want someone to try and stop me.

Embry stripped down to his birthday suit, not even slightly bothered. He hadn't even stopped getting naked, with hope, when I tried to interrupt. He was, apparently, already set on being naked. When he was completely naked he looked away from everyone, standing perfectly still at first, them he started to shake. When Leah saw this, and his face going red, she slammed her hand into the ground. "No phasing Embry," Embry's eyes flashed to Leah, "that's not allowed! You have to be naked as a human." I was surprised that he had been trying to phase. Every time I had seen Jacob phase it was so instant. I never knew how long it took everyone else. _I wonder how long it takes Sam to phase… Is he as fast as Jake or is Jake the best?_

Embry's face was void of emotion, but he was twitching. He breathed deeply, and sat down on Jake's lap. They both cringed at the contact. I wanted to giggle but didn't get something thrown at me. I had to hold laughter; I don't believe I was very successful, because both Jake and Embry glared at me, not for long though because Leah spoke, bringing their attention back to her.

"Now, Jake put your arms around him." Jakes eyes got huge.

"Excuse me it's not my dare! So stop trying to humiliate me too!" Jacob huffed, "You can't make me."

I laughed maniacally, realizing that Leah very well could make him, and it was entirely his own fault. Leah turned her gaze from a naked and embarrassed Embry and a pissed off Jake, to look at me. She knew that I knew what she had in mind.

"Would you like to say it Bella?" Leah asked.

"It would be my pleasure. Jake, don't you remember?" I asked. He lifted his eyebrow, apparently he didn't remember. "It's your rule that is against you right now? If the dare involves you, you have to participate. Your rule not mine." Jake heaved a sigh.

"Me and my stupid rules." Leah, Emily, and I laughed as Jake wrapped his arms miserably around Embry, knotting his hands together in front of him and Embry, and holding them high on his chest to avoid touching him… elsewhere… The looks on their faces were too funny.

"This is uncomfortable." complained Embry, "Jake is bumpy. I prefer the ground." That comment made everybody crack up laughing.

Leah, sighed when we stopped laughing, and looked at Embry seriously. "It doesn't really matter what you prefer."

"Well how long to I have to sit here?" he asked.

"You have to sit on him for the whole game, unless it's necessary for you to get up. But then," she added sharply when Embry and Jake looked almost happy, "you have to sit right back down on him and he still has to hold you." The both huffed and slouched.

Embry glared and scratched his head. "It's my turn now." Embry glared at Leah. She looked nervous for almost a second, "You're lucky that I'm not going to waste my turn on you." Embry turned his head to Seth. "Seth, buddy truth or dare?" I was happy that Seth was being included in the game.

Seth smiled nervously, "Umm, truth?"

"Pussy." Leah mumbled. I glared at her, but she didn't see. I had picked truth the first time! Did that make me a pussy?... Yeah, actually it had. But I don't have a tough wolf reputation to hold.

Embry nodded, thinking of something to ask Seth. I'm glad no one else had commented on his choice.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Embry finally asked.

Seth looked down at his hands in his lap. "Umm, I haven't actually kissed a girl. You all know that."

"Pussy." repeated Leah.

"Leah! Knock it off. There is nothing wrong with Seth, I never kissed anyone until I kissed Edward when I was 17!" I defended, glaring at Leah.

"Then you kissed, Jacob when you were 18." Leah added bitterly.

"Do you have a problem with me? Are you bipolar, because not even five minutes ago you were all smiles to me! What is your problem?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked moving closer to me. My stomach jumped nervously.

"Yes." Leah moved her lips right to my ear and whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her, "He only wants you." Then she moved back to her previous position.

"There may be something wrong with him though." said Embry, moving the attention back to himself and Seth. I guess it had already been decided that they would ignore mine and Leah's little confrontation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Embry shushed me.

"Seth," Embry said as if he was getting down to the bottom of a mystery, "how many guys have you kissed?"

"NONE!" Seth yelled.

All the guys sighed with relief.

"So you'd have a problem with me if I liked guys?" Seth asked, with his face scrunched.

"Well not to be rude, but yeah. You see us naked on a regular basis. That would be weird!"

"Not very many girls think you're attractive, why would any guy?" Seth asked, defensively. I disagreed but I wouldn't say that, because I had picked my side for this little fight and it was Seth's side. But all of the guys here were pretty darn attractive. "Why would you think I'm gay?!"

"Seth, just shut up if you aren't gay!" Sam said, he didn't say it as a command as alpha but Seth shut it anyway.

Seth looked highly disturbed, until he shook his head expelling the thoughts from his mind. "Umm, Jake? Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth. I'm afraid of dares for now." Leah laughed evilly at that.

"Okay, Jake," Seth sighed, stopping for a minute to think of a question. "If you could take back any one thing you said or did, what would it be?"

"I would definitely take back my rule!" Jake answered quickly.

"No, really Jake. I'm being serious. What would you take back?"

Jake exhale noisily. "I'd take back my kiss with…"

**xxxxx**

**So I know this is a really stupid spot to stop and I'm sorry, but I really wanted to give you guys an actual chapter. Review. Who do you think he regrets now? Bells or Leah? Or did he secretly kiss Edward? Just kidding! REVIEW! I think if I get lots of reviews I'll update tomorrow!**


	7. New CoAuthor Info!

**Alert! READ! Alert! READ!  
**

I'm still looking for a Co-Author for my stories.

**Someone who has written Edward/Bella.**

**I have an awesome idea for a story. I've already started it, but like you already know I get stuck easily.**

**I need someone who I can bounce ideas off of and has a very creative mind and isn't afraid to correct me or put in their ideas.**

**This person also needs to have some sort of IM-ing account so that we can IM ideas and get tot know each other.**

**I don't care what gender.**

**Please contact me if you're even slightly interested in being Co-Author with me, or know someone who might be.**

**If you haven't already written some story of Edward and Bella I'd at least like to see some type of your work. Just so I can get a taste of your writing style and whatnot.**

**If you'd like we can make another account as Co-Authors so you have just as much access to the stuff as I do. Of just post it on your account as well. Whatever work for you.**

**PM ME PLEASE if you are interested and I'll send you summaries, so you can see which you are interested in.  
**

**But just so you know we wouldn't start writing together regularly until September.**

**So here's the process:**

**You PM me telling me a bit about you, and either sending me some of you work or telling me you have your stories on your profile.**

**I'll read oyur stuff, and get back to you.**

**We'll talk.**

**I'll send you summaries.**

**We'll talk.**

**You tell me your ideas.**

**I'll pick someone soon.**

**Now even if you I can't work with oyu on one of my stories I'd love to work with you if YOU have an idea for a story.  
**


End file.
